


Late Night Thoughts

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec shows up unannounced at Magnus' loft late at night with injuries he can't explain.***Day 1 - "Just hold me"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a 30-day prompt challenge I'm doing. See chapter 2 for explanations, upcoming prompts, etc. In the meantime, enjoy!

Magnus was used to being woken up in the middle of the night. He’d lived for hundreds of years, been on the run for many of those years. He’d been shaken awake and told he was needed or that they needed to run. So he didn’t get mad, necessarily, when he heard someone pounding on his door, but he did groan and roll back over, hoping it would go away. 

When it did he rolled out of bed, grabbing a robe and pulling it over his nude body before padding to the door. He hadn’t felt a disturbance in his wards, so it was no one he needed to be dressed for, otherwise, he would’ve fully woken up and snapped some clothes on. Right now, he wasn’t sure his outfit would be full if he tried to magic himself dressed now. 

They pounded on the door again. 

“I’m coming!” Magnus called, padding from the hallway into the living room. He made his way across the room to the front door. He undid the mundane lock and pulled the door open, wiping his eyes. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ eyes widened at the shadowhunter on his doorstep. 

“Can I come in?” Alec asked, his voice fast. Magnus looked him up and down. His eyes were darting around the loft and his hands were shaking. His breathing was quicker than usual and his hair was hanging down over his forehead, slightly damp. 

“Yes of course,” Magnus stepped aside, ushering his boyfriend through the door. They’d been dating a little over a month and Alec had never come over unannounced for anything personal. It was only ever business, typically Clave business. But shadowhunters didn’t show up at his home at three in the morning with shaking hands on Clave business. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, shutting the door before following Alec into the loft. He watched Alec’s hands clench and unclench at his sides. As he clenched his hands, he saw a drop of some liquid fall from Alec’s hand to the floor. Magnus let his magic reach out, looking for injuries on the shadowhunter. He found bruises around his body as well as broken skin and rawness on his fingers. Alec sighed as he felt Magnus’ magic examining his body. 

“Alexander, what happened?” Magnus pushed, coming up behind him and letting a hand rest on his shoulder. 

“I-” Alec choked out, not turning around but leaning slightly into Magnus’ touch. 

“Can I heal you?” Magnus asked softly after Alec didn’t continue, his hand moving from his boyfriend’s shoulder to his forearm, feeling the broken skin and blood on his fingers. Alec gave him a slight nod and Magnus tangled their fingers together, letting his healing magic flow into Alec’s body. He slowly cleaned the blood and felt the skin of his fingers knit back together as the bruises on his torso began to fade. Alec exhaled in relief as his wounds healed, leaning further back into Magnus’ touch. 

“Do you want to talk about it, darling?” Magnus moved from behind him to stand in front of him. Even in the low light, he could see the glassy look in Alec’s eyes. 

“Will you just hold me? Please?” Alec pleaded. 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said, giving him a soft smile as he wrapped an arm around his waist, “come, lay down,”

Alec only nodded, letting Magnus lead him down the hall. They came into Magnus’ room and Magnus helped Alec out of his clothes. He got on the ground and untied his boots, putting them next to the bed before pulling his bow and quiver off his back. Alec removed his blades, laying them on the nightstand as Magnus pulled off his jacket. This certainly wasn’t how he first planned on undressing Alec in his bedroom, but at this moment he didn’t care. He just wanted to hug his boyfriend until he felt better. 

“Do you want to shower or anything?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the bathroom. Alec shook his head, stripping himself out of his pants before climbing into the bed. Magnus was about to take off his robe and get back into bed before he thought that might make Alec uncomfortable. He snapped his fingers and was wearing a pair of pants and his robe was hanging again. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Alexander,” Magnus said as he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Alec and pulled him close. He felt Alec relax in his arms and nod. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder before shutting his own eyes, content to hold the shadowhunter til morning. 

***

Alec woke and immediately panicked, unsure of where he was and why he was there. It took him realizing he was laying in someone’s arms, Magnus’ arms, to calm down. He tried to remember what had happened last night, how he’d ended up here. He remembered the fight with his parents. He remembered the terrible things they’d said to him. He remembered pushing past his siblings, grabbing his bow, and going to the training room. He remembered not being able to quiet his mind, not even the pain grounding him. He remembered his walk, going to the bridge, glancing over the edge, before turning and running to Magnus’. 

He was tired. 

Every part of him just wanted to curl back into Magnus’ warm embrace and stay there, ignoring his responsibilities and every one of his fears and insecurities. His mind was quiet in Magnus’ arms. But he couldn’t stay. 

He went to pull out of Magnus’ arms but they tightened around him with Magnus whining behind him. Alec smiled softly as Magnus tried to get him to stay before shaking his head slightly. He unwrapped Magnus’ arms from around him, forcing himself out of Magnus’ grip. 

“Alexander,” 

Magnus’ voice was soft, full of sleep as Alec sat up in bed, looking around the floor for his pants. 

“Alexander, come back to bed,” Magnus said a little firmer. 

“I have to get back to the Institute,” Alec replied, seeing his pants and going to stand but Magnus caught his wrist. 

“Darling, you’ve been here for three hours,” Magnus said, glancing at the clock telling him it was only six in the morning, “please, stay,”

“I really need to go,” Alec shook his head. He couldn’t stay. If he stayed Magnus would ask him about last night and he couldn’t tell him. 

“I won’t ask you about last night if you don’t want me to,” Magnus said softly, his hand trailing slowly up and down Alec’s arm. 

“Okay,” Alec said, laying back down and letting Magnus resume his position behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Alec smiled as he felt Magnus’ lips press against the nape of his neck before pressing a few more down his shoulder. 

“Thank you for staying,” Magnus said softly against his neck before pressing another kiss to his cheeks. Alec smiled and let his hands rest over Magnus’, leaning back into him. 

He wasn’t able to fall back asleep and from the sound of Magnus’ breathing, it didn’t sound like he was sleeping either. They just laid together in Magnus’ bed as the morning sun began to seep through the curtains. Alec did need to get back to the Institute sometime this morning, but that could wait. Now that he knew Magnus wasn’t going to ask him about last night, he wasn’t in a rush to leave. 

But a small part of him wanted Magnus to ask. He wanted to share what was happening in his head with Magnus, especially with how easily Magnus was able to calm him down. He was scared of what Magnus made him feel, scared of how open he wanted to be with the warlock. There was a small part of him that thought maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice was soft, unsure, as he fiddled with one of the rings on Magnus’ fingers.

“Yes,” Magnus’ voice was as soft as his. 

“Thank you, for last night,” Alec said, bringing Magnus’ hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to hit. 

“Of course, darling, you’re always welcomed here,” Magnus replied, kissing his shoulder. 

“Sometimes I can’t quiet my mind,” Alec said, so quietly Magnus almost couldn’t hear him. Almost. 

“I understand,” Magnus said, pressing another kiss against his neck. 

“Usually I just...keep shooting,” Alec said, gripping Magnus’ hand tightly, such a contrast to his soft voice, “I went to the Brooklyn Bridge last night,”

“Alexander…” Magnus only held him tighter, pressing more kisses against his bare skin. 

“I looked over the railing before coming here,” Alec continued, “you helped,” 

“I’m so glad,” Magnus said, letting go slightly of the fears that had begun to form, “you can always come here when you feel like that,” 

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, pressing another kiss to his hand. He really wanted to turn around and kiss him, but he knew he couldn’t face him, not after what he just said. There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes, some had already leaked onto the pillow. Magnus held him impossibly tighter, and Alec felt truly valued for the first time in his life. 

“Your life is worth living, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Alec thought he felt a bit of wetness on Magnus’ cheek against his own, but he didn’t mention it. He closed his own eyes as Magnus kissed him and let his own tears flow out. 

He felt Magnus’ arm untangle from around his torso and wipe the tears from Alec’s cheek. He wiped his other cheek before tilting his head toward Magnus’ own. Magnus offered him a soft smile as Alec reached up and wiped the tear tracks from Magnus’ cheeks. He let his hand rest against Magnus’ cheek as they just gazed into each other’s wet eyes. It was Magnus he leaned down and pressed a tender, wet kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec smiled softly against Magnus’ lips as they were mere centimeters from each other. Magnus just kissed him again, putting as much love and admiration into the kiss as he could. Alec accepted it happily, smiling at the feelings of love and wanting that filled his whole body. As they kissed they shifted slightly so Alec was laying on his back and Magnus was draped partially over his torso. 

Magnus pulled away from his mouth and pressed feather-light kisses along his cheek and neck before resting his head on Alec’s chest, just listening to his heartbeat, happy he was here. He wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter as Alec’s arm came around him, holding him close. Magnus looked up at him and smiled, to which Alec returned. Slowly, they both began to drift off to sleep, content to stay wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! If you're interested in the what, where, when, why, how of this little thing I'm doing, please check out chapter 2! Thanks so much for reading and if you enjoyed, please leave a comment, kudos, bookmark, or subscribe to me. Lots of love!! :)


End file.
